Lemon Drops - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine spend the weekend at an interesting bed and breakfast.


_Sammy &amp; Ilna, Thanks so much for going along with me on this one, because of its … different twist. As soon as you approved of the content and said you loved it, it wrote itself! Your friendship brings me such joy, for which I will always be grateful. The way we work like a well oiled machine is just one of the best experiences, ever. Thank you for everything, ALWAYS. You guys are the best! Xoxo_

_REALMcRollers, readers &amp; guests, so, so many thanks and much appreciation for all the love and support of the REAL World. We are honored by the vast number of reviews, DMs and comments. _Love to all, Mari

* * *

**Lemon Drops**

**HQ 6:00 p.m.**

Steve walked into Catherine's office at the end of the day to find Danny looking over her shoulder at her computer.

"I still say it's creepy and probably run by scammers." Danny shook his head as Catherine grinned. "Rachel and I stayed at a," he air quoted, "_haunted_ Bed &amp; Breakfast in Cape May once. Crazy old woman who ran it kept telling her the ghost liked pretty young women and would visit our room. Had her so freaked out she made me leave the lamp on all night."

"I think it looks like fun," Catherine said. "It's a historic early American inn. The whole place was moved from Massachusetts."

Steve smiled at the conversation. His supposedly non-superstitious partner was clearly not convinced it was a good idea to stay in a so-called haunted Bed &amp; Breakfast. "Interesting observations, Danny."

Danny shrugged, "All of my observations are sarcasm based, Babe. Just don't want the boogie man to get you guys. Actually, I don't want him to get Catherine, 'cause if the boogie man took your sorry ass, he'd throw you back."

"He'd have to take me down first," Steve scoffed and turned to Catherine. "Are we booked?"

She looked up and nodded. "Yeah, all set. Two nights in the Blue Room as soon as I hit _checkout_."

"Blue Room?" Steve furrowed his brow.

"It's supposedly their most haunted room." She winked. "It's the only one available for the weekend we have free."

"Whatever works for you. I'm in if you are."

"I'm all in, let's do it." Catherine clicked the mouse with a grin.

Danny shook his head. "You people really wanna stay in a place that _advertises_ that there're gonna be things that go bump in the night?" He looked between his friends with a smirk, "Other than the two of you, I mean."

Steve smiled at Catherine and rolled his eyes at his partner, "We've survived artillery barrages, Danny, we're not really worried about a few dead guys …"

* * *

**Six days later  
The Briggs House B&amp;B  
10:00 a.m.**

Steve set down their overnight bags and backpacks and sat next to Catherine on a loveseat as they took in a beautifully decorated foyer done up in rich fall colors and mahogany furniture. Catherine read aloud from a guidebook while they waited their turn to check in.

"_The Briggs House Bed and Breakfast is truly unique for Hawaii, having been moved in pieces from New England at the turn of the century by Randall Briggs, an entrepreneur from a wealthy family who moved to Hawaii with his new bride, Adele Montgomery Briggs._

_An educated young lady who'd been born and raised in Massachusetts, Adele was more than willing to move to what was at the time an extremely rural area. She was a true partner to former Navy Captain Randall Briggs, as she was the comptroller of their business and co-owner of their properties at a time when that was quite a rarity. So, when she confessed to her new husband that while she was very happy and excited that they were embarking on a grand adventure to seek their fortune, she did miss their home state, Randall Briggs had his new wife's childhood manse relocated to the island at an astronomical cost and rebuilt, brick by brick, to try to ease her transition._

_Come experience why the Briggs House is an authentic piece on New England, right here in Hawaii."_

Catherine and Steve shared a smile. "It does feel like we've left the island," she said in a hushed tone, as she was experiencing exactly what the website pitched.

_**Experience Old World New England Tradition in the Heart of Paradise.  
Let us transport you back to the colonies and perhaps introduce you to an otherworldly friend or two**_**.**

Read the lobby sign.

Catherine closed the guidebook. "The website said several ghosts haunt this place. The Blue Room and Veranda Room especially."

"Ahhh, you've done your homework. We love informed guests – makes it all the more interesting." A handsome, fit man in his late sixties was smiling pleasantly at them, and Steve stood. "You're the second of our weekend guests to arrive. I'm Oscar Briggs, the owner." He extended his hand to each in turn. "Randall and Adele were my grandparents. Let's get you settled."

At the desk in the large parlor, Steve and Catherine met Martha Briggs. The elegant lady with an open, genuine smile that reached her hazel eyes seemed absolutely delighted with the couple.

"Well, aren't you just a _stunning_ pair; simply gorgeous, both of you." She beamed at Catherine's soft smile and quiet "Thank you, Ma'am," and Steve's look of discomfort at the compliment.

"You're in our Blue Room and it's all ready for you. Here are your keys." She slid two actual metal keys across the desk to Steve, who pocketed one and passed the other to Catherine. "We give you two because, as you see, they are authentic keys and we try to avoid lost-key lockouts." Another smile. "I see you have a guidebook for the area. Excellent. If you have any questions, or need anything, someone is here at the desk from seven a.m. until eight p.m. every day, and after eight, you can just pick up a house phone if you need anything." She gave Catherine a folder.

"This is a list of hiking trails and trail maps and such. Your reservation said you were interested in hiking and outdoor activities." Mrs. Briggs consulted her laptop, which was perched on the desk. "We also provide boxed lunches for picnics and hikes for a small fee; just let us know by tonight for tomorrow. And we can arrange a guide if you'd like …"

"No, thank you, we're fine." Steve smiled. "We're very experienced hikers, but we appreciate the trail maps, and the lunch sounds like a good idea." He glanced at Catherine, who nodded her agreement. "We'll take two for tomorrow morning."

"Well, that's lovely. Will you need help with the bags?"

Steve shook his head. "We've got them."

"Then you're all set to go." Mrs. Briggs looked so pleased that Catherine shared her smile. "Your room is just up the main staircase there and down the first hallway on the left; last one at the end of the hall. You give a call by five with your lunch choices and we'll have them all ready for your adventure tomorrow. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," "Thanks," Steve and Catherine echoed and made their way toward the staircase, but turning back at the pleasant voice calling out, "Commander McGarrett? Lieutenant Rollins?"

When they stopped, she added, "Do read the Blue Room section in the guide book, and if you have the time, there are several copies of the house's history in the library, right there off the lobby."

* * *

Steve and Catherine entered their room to find it decorated in Early American style. It featured blue carpets, drapes, loveseat and sofa; and a carved bed, dresser, night table and bedside chair. There was even a working, albeit modernized with gas, fireplace. A note on the dresser said all the pieces were reproductions created from the original images of the home.

The private bathroom was modernized but had Early American style appointments that blended well with the large 30 by 20 foot room.

"This is a huge room for a B&amp;B," Steve pointed out. They'd stayed in quite a few bed and breakfasts over the years, but the room was unique in its size. He sat on the bed after dropping their bags on the loveseat and motioned for Catherine to join him as she exited the bathroom and kicked off her shoes, leaving them next to Steve's boots under the bedside table.

She moved close to where he sat, stopping to stand between his legs with her hands on his shoulders. "Hey." Catherine looked around when Steve's arms circled her waist and pulled her down for a kiss. "Think any spirits are watching?" she teased as she straightened up and played with his hair.

"Do you care?" Steve bantered back while he untucked her top and exposed her tummy. He trailed his lips across her skin and kissed a path around her bellybutton. " 'Cause what if they are …?"

Steve hummed against her skin at Catherine's wicked smile, "… then let's give 'em a show, Commander."

* * *

**Blue Room 9:45 p.m.**  
After a day of exploring the area, a casual dinner and a walk through town, Steve and Catherine were curled up in the king sized, carved wooden bed, sipping wine and talking quietly when a tap on the door had them exchanging a glance.

Steve grabbed his pants off the bedside chair and moved to the door, looking through the peephole. Seeing Oscar Briggs, he cast a look at Catherine, who nodded. She'd pulled the coverlet up to her shoulders, even though the bed wasn't visible from the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Steve asked the older gentleman who smiled at him through the crack.

"Just dropping these off." He handed Steve a bag of candy. "Lemon drops. Our spirits like them. Leave them on the mantle, and they'll be happy." He passed a second bag to Steve, "And a treat for your lovely lady. We can't save all the sweets for the spirits. You have a good night, Son."

"Thanks, uh …" Steve looked at the tulle bags in his hand and shook his head. "Thanks. You, too." He closed the door and turned back to Catherine.

"Candy for the ghosts?" Catherine pushed the covers down and sat up, tilting her head. Steve was about to toss both bags on the little table next to the fireplace but she stopped him. "Put them on the mantle."

"Really?" Steve grinned.

"Really. If we're gonna stay here, let's play along." She pointed to the fireplace.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am." Steve dropped one bag onto the mantle and handed Catherine the other as he sat to strip off his pants and climb back in bed. "That one's for you."

* * *

**Later…**

Catherine hitched one slender leg higher around Steve's hip and purred his name. She was blissfully losing herself in the sensations of his body moving in perfect sync with her own when she suddenly stopped moving and froze. Craning her neck, she peered into the darkened room.

"Cath?" Steve breathed against her collarbone when she abruptly halted her movements. "What … why'd you … stop?" he panted. Concerned, he lifted his eyes to hers.

"What _was_ that?" Her brown eyes were wide in the dim light, but she grinned as soon as the phrase left her mouth.

Steve gave her a lopsided grin. "If you gotta ask, I'm doing something very wrong here." He kissed her quickly, his smile still in place when she smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Smart ass, I _heard_ something. Twice."

He pushed up to listen, locking his elbows. "Heard what?"

Her fingers moved to cover his lips. "_Shh_. Listen."

"All I hear is my … blood rushing." His eyes twinkled. He really hadn't heard a thing.

"Well … it's gone now," Catherine said with a sigh. "Never mind." She pulled him down and nipped at his lips, whispering, "Remind me where we were?" before sliding her hands down his back and deepening the kiss.

Seconds later a loud rustle sounded and it was Steve who heard it first. "Okay, _that_ I heard." He pulled away and turned over, bolt upright and totally alert.

"See?" Catherine whispered, sitting up. "It was like a … whooshing noise."

"You're right." Steve moved to slide out of bed, but Catherine's hand on his bicep held him back.

"Gimme your shirt." She motioned toward the chair where Steve's T-shirt and cargoes were next to the bed.

"Why?"

"Because, unlike you, I'm not chasing … _something_ through this room buck naked," she whispered. "Hurry." Her fingers moved in a grabbing gesture.

"Then stay there and I'll look." He was already up; his eyes surveying the perimeter of the room. It was empty and he relaxed.

"Stay here? _Really, _Steve_?_"

Her head tilt and determined look made him smile. Catherine looked ready for battle, even sitting there with her hair in complete disarray and devoid of clothes.

He tossed her his shirt, which she donned before sliding out of bed to stand at his side. She switched on the light as Steve checked the bathroom and she looked under the bed.

As expected, they found nothing and he shrugged. "Must have been the house settling, or a tremor."

Catherine ran a hand through her hair and said softly to the room, "We're not here to bother you, and there's candy on the mantle."

When Steve looked at her in total disbelief, she shrugged. "The guidebook said to talk nicely because they're friendly." She grabbed the bag of lemon drops off the nightstand and taking Steve's hand, led him to the mantle. "Here, you can have mine, too. Thank you for letting us spend the weekend in your house."

"You don't _seriously_ …" Steve's eyes were wide as he regarded his very practical, intelligence-trained girlfriend talking to an empty room.

"Ya never know." She grinned and reached up to kiss him. "Let's go back to bed." She switched off the light.

Steve pulled her close. "Whatever you say, Lieutenant."

The rest of their night was spent in more earthly pursuits, without incident.

* * *

**Next Morning  
Dining Area**

"Good morning!" Mrs. Briggs sing-songed with a wave from across the room as Steve and Catherine were seated at a small table near a window.

As they sat, a younger couple just rising to leave from the next table smiled at them and the husband said, "Lieutenant Rollins, Ma'am?"

Steve looked at the tall, sandy haired man and searched his memory as Catherine said, "I'm sorry, do I …?"

"You don't know me, Ma'am, I just wanted to say hello to you and the Commander. I was at an academy seminar you spoke at a few months ago on cyber investigative techniques. I started studying for the detective's exam after your presentation."

"Really? That's great, nice to see you," Catherine took the man's extended hand as Steve looked on proudly. "This is …"

"Commander McGarrett, no introduction needed. Sir, it's an honor to meet you. I'm sorry, Sir, Ma'am, where are my manners? Officer Kevin McDonald and this is my wife, Vivien."

Everyone exchanged hellos and Vivien asked, "Sorry, but I just have to ask, did you _see_ anything last night?"

Catherine smiled. "See anything?"

"We checked in right after you yesterday, and I heard you were in the Blue Room. It's the most haunted, you know," she whispered. "We thought we heard boots, or what sounded like boots, walking last night."

Oscar Briggs came up to Vivien and Kevin. "Couldn't help but overhear. Do you by chance have little ones at home?"

"Yes!" Vivien answered. "It's actually our first weekend away after having our daughter, Allie."

Kevin reached for his phone. "She's twelve weeks." He proudly displayed a photo of a smiling baby.

"She's very pretty, congratulations." Mr. Briggs smiled knowingly. "The Captain often visits new dads, are you by any chance in the service, or a police officer?"

Kevin nodded, "I … yeah, both, actually. I was in the Army and I'm a cop now. How did …"

"My grandfather was a Navy Captain, as you may know, and he just loved children. He had a soft spot for new parents, especially military, and police officers or firefighters." He grinned. "Probably because two of his sons were in the service and the other two were a cop and a firefighter."

"Oh, my God," Vivien gushed, "wait till I tell my mom!"

"Viv's mom is _very_ interested in the paranormal," Kevin explained. "Her parents are watching Allie, they actually gave us this weekend as our fifth anniversary gift. I suspect to get in some extra spoiling time." He smiled and placed a hand on his wife's back. "We should get going." He nodded to Steve and Catherine. "Commander, Lieutenant, great to meet you both. Enjoy your weekend."

"You, too," Steve and Catherine echoed just as Martha Briggs made her way over to say hello.

"So, did you have any _visitors_?" she said after her initial greeting.

Catherine noted Steve's skeptical look and smirked. "I definitely heard something a few times. Steve heard it once."

Vivien turned back, wide eyed. "Really?!"

Martha looked ecstatic. "I knew it!"

"It was nothing really, just a rustling noise." Steve shrugged.

"That's Adele!" Mrs. Briggs clapped in delight. "I _knew_ she'd just love you two. She checks in on special couples. Well, I'll leave you lovely people to your breakfast. There's coffee, tea, fresh marmalades and fruit and of course eggs, bacon and potatoes. Help yourselves to the buffet." She moved off to chat with the McDonalds as they left the room, and Catherine caught Steve's look.

"What?" Her nose wrinkled with a smile.

Steve shook his head. "Nothing. You really think that was a spirit of some sort?"

"Not sure. There's lots of history in this house. And the islands are full of supernatural forces and legends. Kono's mom told me about a supposedly haunted condominium across from the cemetery in Nuuanu where the ghost of an old woman has been seen wandering the halls. Her sister said she was visiting there and saw it herself."

Steve respected the sanctity of indigenous religions and local legends too much to totally discount anything, and Catherine could see him pondering. Once they'd finished breakfast, she grinned and said, "Let's head out for that hike, you go grab our stuff, and I'll pick up the sandwiches we ordered. I just want to check in with Esther real quick."

When Steve came back into the den area carrying their backpacks and supplies, he found Catherine reading a small book, which she stood to return to the display. "Is Cammie good?" he asked.

"She's great. Let's go, last time we tried to hike on a weekend away, we ended up helping at that accident site. Let's hope today we actually get to the trail." Catherine reached into her pack and donned a "USS Enterprise" ball cap as they made their way out for the day.

* * *

**4:30 p.m.  
**

After a day of hiking and a swim in a beautiful local lake, Steve and Catherine returned to the B&amp;B to shower and have dinner. They'd made no real plans other than the hike, preferring to play the weekend by ear and see what came up. As they crossed the main downstairs room, Mrs. Briggs greeted them with a smile.

"And how was your day?"

"Wonderful." Catherine grinned at her. "We hiked up to the lake and went for a swim. The lunches were delicious, by the way."

"Thank you. Sounds like you had a lovely time. I'll be sure to tell Enid, she's our cook. She does all the box lunches as well as the breakfasts. If you're interested in dinner suggestions, just let me know. There're some wonderful off the beaten track restaurants in the area. Usually tourists prefer a fancier dining experience, but since you live on the island, you may want to try one of the spots our locals frequent."

Steve nodded. "That sounds great, actually. Are any within walking distance?"

Martha was thrilled. "Oh, yes. Two of my favorites. Ana's is just about a half mile east and if you go there you _have_ to try the Chicken Katzu, it's the best around. Then there's Janelle's Kitchen. They have a scrumptious Filipino menu. All made to order. The portions are absolutely gigantic, so lots of people order one entree to share and several appetizers."

Catherine was grinning. After a day of hiking and swimming, Steve could absolutely eat an entire entrée and probably half of a second by himself. "Thanks, Mrs. Briggs." She turned to Steve. "What do you think?"

"You choose. I'm starving. They both sound great." He shifted the backpack on his shoulder as Mrs. Briggs left them to decide.

"Let's shower and eat early, then," Catherine said and they started for their room when Mrs. Briggs called out, "Oh, dear, I meant to remind you we have several copies of the house and family's history; in case you'd like to read about the Captain and Adele." She gave them a dimpled smile. "Enjoy your evening."

* * *

**8:00 p.m.  
**

When they returned to their room after dinner and a leisurely walk, Steve moved toward the bathroom but Catherine's hand on his arm halted him.

"What?" he asked.

"Look. We left _both_ bags of candy on the mantle."

"_You_ left …" Steve chuckled. "You're the one who gave your candy to the ghost."

"Steve." She indicated with a head tilt; on Catherine's pillow was one tulle bag of lemon drops.

"That's not a new bag," he confirmed.

"No." She shook her head. "And there's still one on the mantle." She moved to lift the bag of candy and smiled at the empty room. "Thank you, Adele," she said softly and Steve couldn't help but grin as he began to remove his shirt.

When he was down to his boxers and Catherine still hadn't moved, he looked at her questioningly. "Cath?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm gonna call down to the desk. I want to borrow a copy of that family history book."

"You wanna read right now?" he teased.

Catherine was grinning at him as she climbed onto the bed, sat up against the headboard and picked up the house line to the front desk. It was answered on the second ring and she said, "Good evening, Mr. Briggs. It's Catherine Rollins. I was hoping to borrow a copy of that book on the house and your family? Oh, you don't have to … well, okay then, if you want to drop it off…"

After she hung up the phone, Steve joined Catherine, kissing her softly until they heard the tap on the door indicating Oscar Briggs had arrived to drop off the book. When he rose to fetch it, Steve teasingly grabbed her legs and tugged, pulling her flat on the mattress and eliciting a laugh. "Just remember, you ditch me for a dead captain, you're finding your own way home, Rollins." His eyes lit with mischief.

He returned to the bed with the small book in-hand and held it aloft over Catherine's prone body. "As long as Randall knows you're taken …"

She made a futile grab as he kneeled above her. "I'm definitely taken …" She chuckled.

"You're mine. Randall has Adele." He braced himself on one arm to kiss her and keep the book out of reach.

"Steve …" Catherine kissed him back until they were breathless. As soon as she felt his body relax and press intimately against hers, she used his position to hook her leg around his and flip them sideways, snatching the book and laughing in triumph.

"Unfair distraction, Lieutenant." Steve looked both amused and proud. Very few people could get the drop on Commander Steve McGarrett, but then Steve relaxed to the point of vulnerability with no one else but Catherine. He shifted them both so they were lying against the pile of pillows, still entwined. His touches were teasing and whisper soft. "But very nice take down. You win. Read about your new friends."

Catherine cuddled into Steve's left side and he wrapped his arm around her. "I just want to look up one thing …" She kissed him. "Promise."

Steve was grinning when he said, "Go ahead, we have all night. Besides, you've got me curious about the lemon drops." He reached across her for the bag of candy and popped one into his mouth.

"Thanks." She located the page she was seeking and read out loud, "Randall and Adele lived to be … wow … one hundred and one hundred and three respectively."

Steve peered at the paragraph. "That's incredible; life expectancy for people born in the 1800's was late forties, tops."

"They had four children; Mr. Briggs' father was their youngest. Here," she pointed to the page. "This is what I was looking for."

She smiled and read, _"It's said that Captain Randall and Adele Briggs still inhabit The Briggs House Bed and Breakfast, the home he lovingly moved to Hawaii for her when they were young marrieds. The Captain often makes himself known to male visitors, especially young fathers and those with connections to the military or in police or firefighting jobs. _

_Adele is more selective in whom she visits and her descendants claim she's particularly fond of calling on couples. _See?" Catherine caught Steve's eyes before continuing, _"She's drawn to couples who remind her of herself and her husband. _

_Couples staying in the Inn's Blue Room are always given a bag of lemon drops as a token for Adele, as her husband never failed to bring her favorite candies from town when they were courting, a tradition he continued for the rest of their married life. _

_He said it was to remind her that he loved her as much as when they'd first dated. Adele told her children the candies had come to remind her that she and Randall had stood and always would stand united through bitter and sweet._

Isn't that beautiful?"

Seeing how moved she was, Steve nodded but his eyes were on Catherine when he said, "Very beautiful."

Understanding exactly what he meant, she kissed him and licked the corner of his mouth; he tasted of lemon and honey. "It also says Adele visits couples who she feels have … oh …"

"What?" Steve caught the look in her eyes and his own smile grew.

"_An indestructible bond, because she's drawn to their love." _She took a breath. "That's just … now do you believe we heard … something?" Catherine breathed as she gently closed the book and placed it on the nightstand.

Steve pulled her closer and his kiss was intense. "Definitely."

* * *

**Next morning  
10:00 a.m.  
**

"Hi, Mrs. Briggs, I'd like to thank you and return the book." Catherine offered the worn tome to the smiling proprietress.

"Oh, no, Dear, as I said, we have multiple copies. You keep that, finish reading it at home."

"Then please, let me buy it," Catherine offered, but Martha Briggs was shaking her head.

"No. Adele visited you; she'd want you to have a copy. Oh," Martha grinned. "Would you like to see some photos of her and Randall?"

"I'd love to …" Catherine glanced over her shoulder to where Steve was coming down the main staircase.

"The Commander should see this too, after all Adele sensed your strength as a couple. That's what draws her, you know; undying love." Catherine's beaming smiled wasn't lost on her when she took the younger woman's hand and led her. "Come, let me show you."

Steve walked up to them and Catherine said, "Mrs. Briggs is going to show us photos of Randall and Adele."

"That's right, you just follow me." She led them into the small room that served as an office, but was once a porch. "The portraits in the den and living room show them when they were much older; with our family members, my in-laws and all the grandchildren. I wanted you to see these." She handed Catherine a stack of five eight by ten photos. "We're having them framed this week, they were just restored and copied. You take your time; I'm going to go check on today's arrival list."

"Where'd you go?" Catherine could tell by his smile that Steve wanted to say something. He'd told her he'd meet her in the lobby and been gone for about ten minutes to find Oscar Briggs.

"Just wanted to get you something."

He looked like a proud little boy and her heart warmed. "Did you, now?'

"Yep." He reached into a pocket and produced a small tulle bag which he held out to her.

"Oh." Her eyes shone. "I just … love you." She leaned up to kiss him as she took the bag of lemon drops from his hand.

"Love _you_." He slid an arm around her waist and held her close for a heartbeat or two.

Once again, Catherine addressed an empty room, and Steve's broad smile reached his eyes. "Look, Adele, I got lemon drops." She laughed with delight at Steve's expression. "Okay, let's check out these photos, shall we?"

When Catherine turned over the first photo she smiled at a pre-teen Randall atop a brown horse. He was smiling at the photographer and clearly holding his expression for the length of time a photo took to expose over a hundred years ago.

The second image was Adele in a party dress, looking mischievously at a large tray of cakes and pastries. She seemed not much older than Grace and wore a huge satin bow in her carefully curled, bobbed dark hair.

The next photo was of the pair together. Randall was in uniform and Adele in a white formal gown. It was dated 1908. Catherine gasped as she pointed to the image, "That's the Academy Chapel!"

Steve nodded in awe. "You're right. Cath, that's the dedication year. Do you think they were there for that?"

"We'll have to ask. I only read the history after they were married; I didn't realize the Captain went to the Academy." Catherine turned over the final two images.

The first was a wedding portrait featuring Adele and Randall with a wedding party of six. They looked very, very young and very much in love.

The final image made Catherine and Steve share a smile. A more mature couple stood in front of the Briggs House dressed in tropical attire. Adele and Randall were looking at each other with the same adoring eyes as the young people in the wedding portrait. In fact, their hands were entwined as they stood, hip to hip, happily smiling and surrounded by four tall young men, two in uniform, two in their mid teens.

Randall stood handsome and strong and Adele was stunningly beautiful, her dark hair falling almost to her waist. Catherine turned a smile on Steve. "Look at the date. They're about our age in this one."

He nodded with a smile.

Just then, the office door opened and Martha Briggs returned.

"Thank you for sharing these, they're incredible." Catherine said.

"Notice anything?" Martha's grin was a bit sly. At their matched looks of confusion she continued. "Dears, they were a gorgeous couple."

"Absolutely," Catherine agreed.

"And, Honey, so are you two. I told you Adele would love you, remember? She picks up on couples that have unbreakable bonds and who remind her of herself and Randall. Well, I'm guessing you have that, in spades. But you're also gorgeous, and respectful, and kind. Both of you. Oh, shhshh, I didn't mean to make you blush." She fussed at Steve's embarrassed look. "You're such a handsome boy; you need to learn to take a compliment, Son."

Catherine grinned and squeezed his fingers. "Thank you, Ma'am. Um … we're both Academy graduates. We recognized the chapel. Were they _at_ the _groundbreaking_?"

"Oh heavens, yes!" Martha dimpled. "Wait till my Oscar hears that. He'll love it. The Briggs' were old money. Very old money and were invited to all sorts of galas in the day. Randall chose to go into the service instead of politics and that's where he met Adele. Her brother was his roommate and they served together. Kismet as they say."

"Martha!" Oscar's voice came from the lobby area.

"Ah, there's Oscar now. Let's go make his day, shall we? You go first, I'll lock the office."

Steve and Catherine filed out, and as they slipped through the office door, much to Martha's delight, a rustling sound whooshed through her office. She winked at the photo as Steve and Catherine, without even realizing it, linked their fingers.

* * *

End. Thanks for reading.

* * *

_You can **CHECK OUT A PHOTO OF THE** **BLUE ROOM WHERE STEVE &amp; CATHERINE STAYED** and find all the REAL World Stories in one place at mcrollintherealworld –dot-tumblr-dot-com_

_Say Hi to me on twitter at mari217 or drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com! We love to hear from REALMcRollers!_


End file.
